


take my hand, i'll show you where to land

by pillowcreek



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wolf 359 Secret Santa 2017, human!Hera, only the tiniest bit of angst at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Eiffel and Hera meet at a wedding.Secret Santa gift for goosebarnacle on tumblr.





	take my hand, i'll show you where to land

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Secret Santa present for goosebarnacle on tumblr! I hope you enjoy!

Eiffel wasn’t usually the biggest fan of weddings. They reminded him of what he missed out on with Kate: the chance at a regular life, 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. They also tended to have a fair bit of alcohol, which meant constant temptation. He tended to try to avoid weddings whenever he could, making up a family reunion or some other big event that he couldn’t get out of that just happened to fall on the same weekend. 

But this was Minkowski’s wedding. She had been planning it meticulously for months. He couldn’t just not show up. 

Okay fine, he couldn’t not show up because he’d been named her maid of honour. 

But he totally would have shown up anyways. 

Maybe. 

But he was totally there for Minkowski. 

Okay, he tried to pass the job off to Lovelace. 

But now he was totally rock solid and there for her. 

Totally. 

Steady. 

Totally. 

Speaking of the beautiful bride… 

“Eiffel! Eiffel!” Minkowski ran over to him surprisingly quickly for someone wearing heels and grabbed his arm. “I’ve got someone you _have_ to meet!” 

“Minkowski, are you trying to set me up right now?” he asked, trying to put a teasing tone in his voice. “This is your wedding! You should be partying it up with your new husband!” 

“We have to greet everyone first and we met Koudelka’s cousin and-“ Minkowski gasped. “Eiffel, she’s perfect for you!” 

“Are you drunk?” 

“Shhhhhhh I’ve only had like, two glasses of champagne, I’m _totally_ fine!” 

“Lightweight!” Lovelace sang as she danced by with one of Minkowski’s coworkers. 

“Shh!!!! I’m not drunk!” Minkowski tried to stumble after Lovelace and Eiffel pulled her back. She was unlikely to be able to beat Lovelace in a fight while drunk. Plus there was that whole “not ruining her own wedding thing.” See, Eiffel was totally a good maid of honour! 

“Ah ah ah, no fighting tonight!” he said. 

“But I’m dressed for it!” Minkowski said, lifting her skirt so that Eiffel could see how she was moving so quickly earlier: combat boots. Of course. 

“So where’s this cousin?” Eiffel asked, hoping to distract her. 

Minkowski gasped. “Right! The cousin! The really really cute cousin!” 

She grabbed his arm and dragged him across the room, right through the middle of the dance floor. Not the best course of action, but it was apparently a short cut because Minkowski dragged Eiffel over to one of the tables right next to the dance floor, where a girl in a purple dress sat alone, munching on a plate of shrimp. 

“Eiffel, this is Hera! Hera, this is Eiffel!” Minkowski said his name like he was some fantastic hero, like Hera should instantly recognize his name and be amazed. 

It was kind of sweet. 

Eiffel sat down next to Hera and Minkowski charged off to drag Dominik onto the dance floor. “So. Hera, huh?” 

“And you’re Eiffel.” Her voice sounded like wind chimes or an angel. It was so pretty. She was so pretty. Dammit Minkowski. He hated it when she was right. “I see your parents lumped you with the terrible name that got you mocked through public school too, huh?” 

“Oh. Actually, Eiffel’s my last name. Yeah, Minkowski, Lovelace, and I used to work at this really shitty warehouse and everyone there called each other by their last names. It just kind of stuck. My first name’s Doug.” 

Hera studied him for a moment. “Yeah, I’m going to stick with Eiffel.” 

“Hera’s not that bad a name though. I mean, the goddess of war, that’s pretty badass,” Eiffel said. 

“Hera’s the goddess of marriage,” she said. 

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re here,” he said, silently cursing himself. _Good job looking like an idiot in front of the pretty girl, dumbass._

She laughed. “Yeah, I guess so. My presence’ll bless the marriage.” 

 _Nailed it. Who’s the master flirter? Doug Eiffel’s the master flirter._ “And your goddess like beauty will bless all of us in attendance.” 

Hera’s cheeks flushed red and she ducked her head. “Thanks. That’s very kind of you.” 

A slow song began to play. “Of course. Did Hera happen to also be the goddess of dance?” 

“Nope. One of the Muses was in charge of that. I believe it was Terpsichore, but I may be wrong.” 

“Well, does the modern version of her happen to enjoy dancing?” Eiffel asked, standing and holding a hand out to her. 

Hera smiled up at him. “She does. But only with exceptionally handsome men,” she said, taking his hand. 

Eiffel grinned and pulled her onto the dance floor. Minkowski and Koudelka spun by them and she winked at him. He grumbled internally some more. He really, really hated it when Minkowski was right. 

Hera laughed softly as they began to dance. 

“What?” Eiffel asked. 

“I should have added a condition," she said. “Only with exceptionally handsome men who _actually know how to dance_.” 

“I know how to dance,” he said. “It’s easy. You just sway a lot. And turn sometimes. Oh, and spins!” He spun Hera around and she laughed. The elderly couple dancing nearby was less appreciative, shooting them a dirty look as they passed by. 

“Of course, how could I have possibly doubted this master of the dance,” Hera said sarcastically. 

“You think you could do better?” 

“Oh, I know I can,” she said. “I participated in ballroom dancing competitions until I was sixteen.” 

Eiffel paused. “Alright, so you can definitely dance better than me. Why am I leading again? I don’t know how to dance.” 

“Because you’re the big strong man who’s supposed to tell me what to do,” Hera said, dropping her voice mockingly. 

Eiffel laughed. “Well that’s bullshit. Show me how to dance.” 

Hera winced as he stepped on her foot. “I don’t think anyone could do that.” 

“Sorry,” Eiffel muttered. 

“It’s fine. I can’t show you here anyways, there’s not enough room.” 

“I guess you’ll just have to guide me then.” 

“You’ll follow me?” Hera asked, looking up at him. Her eyes were a dark brown, with specks of blue in them. They were like the night sky. 

“Absolutely,” Eiffel murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @thenightcrowd


End file.
